A stage show production or corporate event can include a number of different effects. The effects can include the automatic movement of stage actors and scenery, complex lighting schemes and other things. The show may call for the movement of large pieces of stage scenery and several show elements may be in motion at the same time. The movements required by the show may be complex, involving both horizontal and vertical movement. The safety of the show participants is critically important.